DESCRIPTION (applicant s abstract): This application is for a five-year continuation of the postdoctoral training program in population and aging at PSU. The program is based on the expertise of 25 members of the training faculty, drawn from the Departments of Anthropology, Biobehavioral Health, Health Policy and Administration, Human Development and Family Studies, Rural Sociology, and Sociology, and from the Women's Studies Program. With an increase in training faculty, the training themes have been broadened to: (1) aging, family, and the life course, (2) aging and health, (3) the formal demography of aging, and (4) the biodemography of aging. The training program is housed in the PRI, and makes use of the extensive resources available. The entire training faculty are PRI Associates, and have an active program of research in one or more of the training themes. Numerous courses, workshops, and seminars on topics in population and aging and on state-of-the-art methodological tools are offered on campus, creating a rich intellectual environment. In recognition of the limited availability of qualified trainees, the program requests only two postdoctoral positions instead of the current four, and envisages five new appointments over the five-year project period. The proposed training emphasizes three complementary elements: (1) enhancement of methodological skills through specialized advanced courses, seminars, and workshops; (2) growth in research skills through collaborative research in ongoing faculty projects and the mentored development of new projects, and (3) professionalization through seminar presentations, participation in professional meetings, the submission and publication of research papers, and the preparation of a research application for submission through the trainee's next institution. The program has a strong, decade long record of effective recruitment, training, and placement of trainees.